Big Bang in the Love Club
by Gdragonlove18
Summary: A fanfiction with Big bang and other unqiue characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was December 24th Christmas Eve, and as usual I was on my way home just like any other day of the year. Turning down my road I noticed a slick, black as night Audi R8 raptor sitting in front of my apartment. "Now who in the hell is that?" I asked myself, feeling slightly annoyed that some rich person was parked in front of my home with in fact none other then my dream car as their ride. As I walked into the building I noticed five young men standing at the receptionist counter with an older gentleman. "Guess they are getting an apartment here." I thought to myself quietly. I noticed one of the young men looking at me out of the corner of his eye. He has a tall, slender yet muscular built, to top off his dark complexion and serious,yet handsome looking face. He was dressed in a tie dyed t-shirt with black skinny jeans and sneakers, all seeming to be top name brand clothes. As living in South Korea Seoul, they were in fact Korean. But him staring at me hit a nerve. "I don't liked being stared at." I said sharply as I walked past the young man, glaring. "And, I don't like staring at short, short tempered girls." He remarked as I was passing him. "Hyung!" One of his fellow members said. I could feel all of their eyes on me, but my pride had been shaken so I continued to walk forward to my apartment in silence. Entering my apartment I called that man everything in the foul language dictionary. "Who in the hell does he think he is?" I yelled at my door. After ranting for awhile, I went to shower and then fixed my dinner. ***Knock Knock* "**Yubin! It's me Hyo! Open up." My friend and roommate Hyo Won was yelling like a crazy woman. "I'm coming you dumb head." I said with a slight smile, hard to be angry with Hyo cheering you up whether she means to or not. I opened the door to a Hyo with her hands full of bags of random things as usual. "Hmm, Shopping spree again, huh?" I asked eyeballing the stuff. "Yeah! They had a lot of sales at different places today so I went shopping for some things." Hyo said happily. "Oh yeah, Yubin. Here." Hyo said holding out a red, slender box. I opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a tear shaped diamond pendent on a ten karat gold chain. "Hyo! It's beautiful." I could barely get out the words. "Merry Christmas!" Hyo said with a big smile. "I knew you would like it, although it was hard to decide whether or not to get gold or silver." Hyo said with a frown. "Well I make either color look dead sexy." I said in a teasing voice. "I'm going to have a hard time getting you a gift." I said suddenly feeling sad. "Get me some kind of hoodie or some sneakers." Hyo said in a victorious voice. "Sure you would say a hoodie or sneakers." I said in a flat voice. "But I am not going for that kind of Christmas gift, trust me I will find one that knocks you off your feet." I said suddenly in a "I just out smarted your ass" voice. Hyo was frowning and it made me giggle. "Love ya, Hyo." I said still giggling. "Love ya too, Yubin." Hyo said unleashing the giggle she was holding in. Later that night as I lay in my bed, something hit me like a ton of bricks. "FUCK! THAT WAS T.O.P AND BIG BANG!" I cursed out loud. "I FEEL SO STUPID NOW! I DIDN'T EVEN RECONGIZE THEM!" I was still yelling when Hyo came in. "Are you okay?" Hyo asked in a startled voice. "HYO! I JUST REALIZED I WAS RUDE TO T.O.P! BIG BANG IS GETTING AN APARTMENT HERE! GAH! I AM SUCH A DUMBASS!" I kept ranting and raving until I couldn't breathe. Hyo just stood there speechless for quite awhile. "Well, Damn. I can't believe they are going to live here. And I am sure you didn't mean it, you were just having a stressful day with your job is all." Hyo said in a sympathetic voice. "Well guess there's nothing to do about it now." I said in a disappointed voice. "I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it." Hyo said patting my back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well we should try to sleep, we both have to go deal with kids tomorrow." Hyo said with a yawn. "Aigoo. I don't want to deal with those little teenage bastards and their smart ass mouths." I said in a sour mood. I concentrated on falling into a deep slumber, and awoke the next morning to my alarm going off. "Gah! It's only Tuesday and I feel like I have ran a marathon." I cursed silently to myself. "Yubin? You awake?" Hyo asked me through my bedroom door. "Yeah. I'm almost dressed, met you downstairs for breakfast in three." I said to her as I was trying to fasten the last button on my teachers uniform. "Okay." Hyo said as I heard her footsteps disappeared downstairs. I walked downstairs and saw a huge breakfast on the table. "It's mid-terms today, so I thought we need to be full when we leave." Hyo said in a tired voice. "Did you get any sleep?" I asked have frowning. "Not really. I had to finish grading the study sheets they were required to do." Hyo said lazily. "Oh, Did most of them do well?" I asked forcing down the yawn that was about to come out of my throat. "Half and Half." Hyo said sadly. "I don't want to have to tell them they have to stay behind a grade, if they fail." Hyo said with a flinching expression. Well that's Hyo for you, she doesn't like other people to be sad, especially her class kids. She's just as crazy about them as a new mother would be about her firstborn. We put our dishes in the sink and started out the door. On our way to the elevator I saw a young man with red hair and his friend . At first, I thought they were people that had lived here for awhile until I took a closer inspection and noticed who they were. "HYO!" I whispered as she pressed the elevator door. "It's G-dragon and Seungri!" I was practicably whisper yelling in her ear. Hyo froze as her eyes focused on the red headed man that was a few feet away from her. Without any warning they started walking toward the elevator Hyo and I were waiting for to open. "Hyung, I hope the elevator opens before the fans start coming." The tall dark haired man said. "Yeah, me too Seungri." G-Dragon said in a shy, worried voice. Just as the door to the elevator opened, you could hear running footsteps and squeals. Suddenly me and Hyo were pushed inside and the elevator filled with two famous men, Hyo and I, and a bunch of fan girls. Hyo had been backed up into a corner with none other then the very red headed Kwon Ji Yong facing her and the few of many fan girls behind him. I on the other hand was at the front corner stuck with the fan girls between me and Hyo, while Seungri just got stuck in the middle surrounded by fan girls. I looked back to Hyo who was turning red and noticed G-Dragons' face was way too close to Hyos'. "Oh my god! What do I do?" Hyo yelled at herself mentally. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm making you uncomfortable. It's just to crowded in here." G-Dragon said in an embarrassed voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"N-n-not at all." Hyo stuttered. "Ah! He's so close I can feel his body heat!" Hyo said in a mental whimper. The elevator finally stopped and it's doors opened. "Well it looks like my stop is here." G-Dragon said in Hyos' ear. "See you around neighbor." He said as he walked out the elevator with the fan girls right on his and his friends heels. I rushed over to Hyo as quickly as I could. "Hyo you okay?" I asked in alarm, looking at her reddened face."Yeah." Hyo said in a slur. "Dammit Hyo! You look like you just took some drugs." I said trying to not burst into laughter. "Eh?" Hyo said in a daze. "Let's just get you to school." I said giggling. I sat Hyo down on the waiting bench, so I could go buy our subway tickets. "Thank You! Have a nice day!" I said to the ticket lady. "See you at home." Hyo said as we got to her school. "Okay!" I replied. "Hm-mm, I wonder what to do about her. She gets really flustered when she's around guys." I talked to myself out loud. I looked down at my clock and gasped. "DAMN I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled suddenly and made a dash for the high school. I could see the school gates just ahead until suddenly a figure ran straight into my way and I ended up crashing into it. "SHIT!" I cursed out loud. "Who in the hell?" I started saying until I looked up and saw who it was. "Ah! Damn it! Can my life get any worse?" I yelled mentally to my self. The figure that had ran into me was none other, then Choi Seung Hyung, or more commonly known as T.O.P of Big Bang. "Oh, shorty it's you." He said in a amused voice. "Don't act like you know me, you stone headed jerk!" I hotly said to him as I turned and started to walk away. "Wait." He said in a thoughtful tone. "What do you want?" I said in an annoyed voice. " I want to test something." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. Before I had time to react, he reached out and pulled me into a deep, warm, hard kiss. I stood there frozen, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Hm, it seems there is a way to stop you from talking." He said chuckling, has he walked away to get in a cab. I watched the cab he was in drive away until the school bell made me come to my senses. I had just barely gotten there in time when the late bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright class, it's time to turn in your mid-terms." I said to the stone faces of my students. "Gah! Why'd they make us stay in school and take exams on Christmas?" They said complaining. "Because half of you bull shitted the whole school year." I said matter of factually. They all went silent and the last bell for the day finally rang, then everyone was out for the Christmas break. I went Christmas shopping for Hyos' gift and went home. "HYO WON!" I yelled when I got through the door of our apartment. I didn't get an answer so I figured she hadn't made it home yet. I set about cleaning up the apartment until she got home. Hyo was getting into the elevator when a tall, dark, muscular young man entered just after her. "Annyeong! Dae Sung ip ni da! How are you?" The young man asked in a cheery tone. "I'm Hyo Won. Nice to meet you Dae Sung." I replied slightly flattered that a good looking man would talk to someone like her. " I live on the bottom floor of this apartment, so we are technically neighbors." Dae Sung said with a smile. "Do you live alone or with a friend?" Dae Sung asked with a thoughtful tone. "Oh, I live with my friend Yubin." Hyo said in a happy voice. "That's Great! Hey, why don't you and your friend come to a years party my Hyungs and I are having? It's going to be at the top apartment. You seem like a sweet girl, so I know Seung Hyun wouldn't mind you two stopping by for a visit." Dae Sung said happily. Just as he finished his sentence the elevator door opened and he stepped out. "Well, see you later Hyo." Dae Sung said with a wink. Hyo walked tiredly to her and Yubins' apartment and went inside. "I'm home!" Hyo said as she walked in and smelled many different scents and saw a very cleaned apartment. "HYO!" Yubin shouted. "Marry Christmas!" I said in a loud voice. "Wow, Yubin you really out done yourself." Hyo said with a voice of awe. "OMO, That reminds me of your Christmas gift." I said in a overly excited voice. I went and got Hyos' gift and handed it to her. "Open it!" I said with a evil grin. "Okay!" Hyo said happily with a playful frown. Hyo opened the gift rapped box to find a black and red special edition Nike hoodie and sneaker set. "OHMYGOD! YUBIN I LOVE IT!" Hyo said practically shouting. Hyo grabbed Yubin in a tight hug and then looked deadly serious. "Yubin I have one more gift for you." Hyo said in a mischievous voice. "I met Dae Sung in the elevator and he invited us to go to Big Bangs years party on the top floor!" Hyo said so fast that I didn't have time to tell her she didn't have to have gotten me another gift. "WHAT?" I practically screamed. "Are you serious?" I was starting to hyperventilate. "Yes! So calm down!" Hyo said giggling. "Hyo! I think you kick all of the Christmas gifts asses that I could ever give you." I said in a serious voice. "I know!" Hyo said with a cocky smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you where a boy I'd kiss you." I said laughing at her facial expression. Hyo just started giggling."So I think I'm going to wear this awesome outfit to the party." Hyo said holding out her Nike set. "Hyo when you go to parties you're supposed to look sexy, not look like a gangster ready to shoot up the place." I said trying to hold back the next fit of laughter. "I know, but I really like it!" Hyo said with a cloud nine expression. "Seems like you like something or someone else as well." Yubin said with a teasing tone. "And his name is Kwon Ji Yong! Or better known as G-Dragon!" I said loudly making Hyo st-udder and blush with embarrassment. "Sh-ssshhhhhh!" Hyo was trying to get me to lower my voice. "Have you forgotten that some of them live right next door to us!" She kept being flustered. Suddenly there was a loud banging on our apartment door. "I'll get it." I said jumping up and going to see who it was. I opened the door to find too cute faces right in front of me. "Hello! We have been traveling around the apartment building to meet our new neighbors." "I'm Seungri." Said the tall dark headed slender faced man. "And I am Tae Yang." Said the short haired usher looking man. "Hi I'm Yubin and this is my friend Hyo Won." I said introducing us back. "Hello it's nice to meet you." Hyo said in return starting to get flustered. "Oh we almost forgot, here is a Thank you gift for being our neighbors." They said handing us a beautifully made cake with a mouth watering smell. "Wow. I hope you don't find me being rude in asking but did you get everyone in the apartment something like this?" I said in full shock mode. "Only the pretty ones." They replied winking and going back to their apartments. "Yubin, is it just me or have we just met all of the big bang members in weird and unusual ways?" Hyo asked still a bit flustered. "Well the only one I haven't met is Dae Sung and yes Hyo in very weird and unusual ways. I said with awe. "Well let's eat some of these cake shall we Hyo." I said remembering the delicious scent. The cake was a strawberry and banana cream cake with chocolate words saying "Thanks for being our neighbor." on it. "That was yummy!" Hyo said after she finished her slice of cake. "Yeah, not to sweet, it tasted like a fruit smoothy made with ice without the ice part of it." I said finishing my last bite.


End file.
